


Leisure Pursuit

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2h, M/M, Smut, hashtag no ragrets lmao, my underdog otp, showho, wonho being the pervert he really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White t-shirt with those enormous shoulders and a pair of grey sweatpants and Hoseok's about to lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leisure Pursuit

It's ridiculous how oblivious Hyunwoo is. White t-shirt with those enormous shoulders and a pair of grey sweatpants and Hoseok's about to lose it. It takes all of him to not stare at the outline of the other's dick, and they still have how many hours of practice? Damn.

"Why are you so distracted today, Hyung?" Hyungwon asks before downing what remains of his water, not caring that most of it dribbles down his chin and onto the floor.

"What! I'm not!" Hoseok unnecessarily half-yells in defense. Hyungwon took his specs off earlier so he doesn't catch the red creeping up Hoseok's face.

Hyungwon raises a brow. "Okay, jeez, sorry, I was just asking," he says, wiping his mouth. "Hyunwoo hyung thinks so too, for the record."

"Wh- no! I was just—"

"You messed up twice," Hyungwon interrupts, sticking his tongue out to annoy the older rather than to prove a point. "I'm going to the bathroom, now, Hyung just go think about whatever you were thinking before so you can focus when we start again."

And before Hoseok can scold him, Hyungwon is already out of the room, leaving him pissed off and sexually frustrated still. Hyungwon really does have a death wish.

Not a second passes and the door reopens, revealing a sweaty Hyunwoo, hair mussed and damp with his snapback in one hand. If his pants were thigh-hugging before they sure look airtight to Hoseok now. And because Hoseok's perverted mind likes to sabotage everything he does, his gaze drops to that one spot which has been driving him mad the past hour before he can stop it.

"Hoseok-ah, wanna go over the whole thing with me before we start recording?" Hyunwoo asks, his voice slightly rougher than usual. He must've been drinking coke outside. Hoseok wishes he hadn't spoken up at all.

"N- no, I'm- I'm good," he splutters. 

Hyunwoo puts on his hat and checks himself on the mirror across him, unaware of Hoseok's blushing. "You seemed a little off earlier, though."

 _It's because of you and your stupidly hot body and stupidly huge cock,_ Hoseok muses.

"My what?"

_Fuck. Did I say that out loud? Shit._

"Your- your what?" Hoseok feigns oblivion. It wouldn't work on anyone for the life of him but Hyunwoo can be quite dense at times, so.

Hyunwoo turns to him then, proving himself that he isn't that dense after all, a mix of confusion and amusement plastered on his face. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," Hoseok manages a little too quickly, too defensively. He looks down at the wooden floor, unable to meet the other's gaze. Hoseok hears footsteps coming toward him and he practically _cowers_ in his seat. 

"I'm flattered," Hyunwoo says, squatting down to meet Hoseok's eyes. "I'll make sure you get a nice view," he continues in a lower voice, and it's so unlike him Hoseok almost passes out right there and then. 

Hoseok is so fucked. 

Hyunwoo calls for Hyungwon and they decide to run over the choreography one more time before they film for good. Hoseok looks down to his lap and is relieved to find that no, he doesn't have a hard-on, and silently thanks the Heavens for it.

_You can do this, Hoseok. Two more runs and you can go home and jerk yourself all you want._

The hard beats erupt and Hoseok can feel his body naturally gyrating along to the music, releasing some of his stress into the air. It's easy, dancing like this, and he remembers the choreography by heart now, until the last part comes. The part he knows he shouldn't look for, and yet he still does. He steals a glance to the mirror, catching Hyunwoo thrusting his hips forward with one arm outstretched before him. It's way overdone and it's clear that Hyunwoo is deliberately putting on a show. Hoseok's head is immediately filled with a string of curses.

Hoseok doesn't miss it this time, though, and they wrap up smoothly. 

When they get home, Hyunwoo grabs Hoseok by the arm and drags him to the bathroom without a word.

"What—"

"I couldn't stand you looking at me like that," Hyunwoo pushes him to the wall and guides Hoseok's hand to the front of his pants, over a very obvious bulge. "You pervert."

_Oh. Oh shit._

Hyunwoo leans in to plant a kiss on Hoseok's cheek, catching the shorter man off guard. It amazes Hoseok that Hyunwoo is still _so sweet_ about these things that he can't help but smile.

"Guilty as charged," Hoseok mutters before meeting Hyunwoo's lips tongue first. Hyunwoo whimpers and Hoseok deepens the kiss easily, his hand now minutely moving to stroke Hyunwoo through the fabric.

"Hoseok," Hyunwoo moans, and Hoseok tugs down his pants just low enough to take Hyunwoo's naked cock in his hand and start jacking him off in quick, erratic strokes. 

"Don't wear sweatpants during practice ever again," Hoseok breathes. He brings his free hand lower to cup at Hyunwoo's balls and moves the other faster, his strokes now sloppy from Hyunwoo's precome. "Ever," he continues, biting down at Hyunwoo's lower lip. The older gasps before coming silently into Hoseok's palm.

Hyunwoo chuckles weakly after catching his breath, moving to kiss the tip of Hoseok's nose. "Pervert."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAPPENED in my head lol stop me from sinning pls
> 
> (also hyunwoo definitely returns the favour afterwards, he's a gentleman)


End file.
